Non-volatile memory (NVM) may provide persistent storage of data in dual inline memory modules (DIMMs) having a standardized pin configuration (e.g., pinout) and form factor. Recent NVM developments may incorporate a microcontroller into each DIMM, wherein the microcontroller may perform relatively complex functions such as, for example, partitioning non-volatile data from volatile data, enforcing reliability/availability/serviceability (RAS), conducting encryption operations, managing cell aging, and so forth. The complexity of these functions may lead to debugging challenges. For example, conventional Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) debugging solutions may call for adding pins and/or debug connectors to each DIMM, whereas the standardized pinout and form factor may render such an approach impractical.